


you're giving me moves that hit from all sides

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [375]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Bi, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tayuya's flute isn't working, so it's time to try another kind of blowing.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tayuya, Inuzuka Kiba/Tayuya, Nara Shikamaru/Tayuya, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [375]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	you're giving me moves that hit from all sides

Finding that her flute jutsu is not working like she expects it to, Tayuya has to find some other method of subduing these pesky guys. Fortunately for her, and honestly, rather fortunately for them, depending on how they look at it, playing the flute is not the only thing that her mouth is good for. And with all that in mind, she has the perfect way to keep them all from getting past her, the perfect way to make sure that they just want to stay right here with her, while she has her fun with them.

Up first is the most obnoxious of the group, at least from what she has observed. He seems overly confident and a bit full of himself, and had been the most determined to push past her, until she was able to win him over. With all that in mind, she knows that she needs to make sure he stays convinced to stay put, so taking care of him first sounds like the best idea.

His name is Naruto, and she gets on her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants, pleased to find that he is already hard as she pulls his cock free, giving him a light stroke to hear the way that he already moans for her. Perhaps playing her flute is not going to work right now, but at the very least, she is still using her mouth to make some sort of noise, even if the noise she is making is more moaning than music. To her, it might as well be music, as she listens to the way each of these four boys will go to pieces for her.

Finally, she slowly parts her lips, licking them as she moves closer, moving forward until she is pulling his cock past her lips, closing them around the head, and he lets out a quick whimper, trying and failing to keep his composure as he lets her have her way with him. No one can resist her once she is really into it, and it will not be long before the others are so desperate to have their turn with her that any thoughts of trying to escape her clutches are gone.

Tayuya knows exactly what she is doing here, and exactly how to keep these boys right here with her, held back by their desire for her, cultivated and controlled by just how skilled her mouth is. It definitely counts as fighting dirty, and is not a technique she boasts about, or even takes the chance to use very often, but it definitely works as a last resort, and one that no one is able to prepare for, due to her being so tight lipped about exactly what her lips can do.

Already, Naruto is starting to lose himself in it, showing that he really does not have very much control in these regards. It would not surprise her if this is the first time anyone has touched him at all, much less given him a blow job. The deeper she takes him into her mouth, the more weak he becomes, groaning, with his hands shaking at his sides. Looking up at him, she is able to watch the way that his face contorts in pleasure, and she pushes him closer and closer to that edge, finding it to be so painfully easy that it is no time at all before he is coming down her throat, crying out as he does.

Tayuya pulls back as she swallows, looking up and saying, “You stay right there, I’m not quite done with you yet.” He does as he is told as she gestures to another one of the boys, gesturing for him to come and stay next to Naruto. This one is named Kiba, rather obnoxious as well, the two of them similar in more ways than one. But she can see one way where they are not similar, once she has his cock out, and makes a note to have them compare a little more directly, once she is done with this first round.

Kiba tries to play it cool, tries to seem as if he is disinterested in the whole ordeal, but his lack of experience becomes immediately obvious once she has him in her mouth, and his moans and whines show that he has no more idea of how to handle these feelings than his friend did. Kiba is adorably pathetic once she has him completely engulfed in her mouth, using her tongue to tease him, and once she can tell that he is getting close, she is slow as she pulls back, her tongue trailing along behind her lips, until she has completely pulled back, just in time for Kiba to come all over her face.

Tayuya moans as she licks her lips again, and says, “Alright, you two. Why don’t you get closer? I have something that I want to see,” she says. The boys are a little perplexed by this request, and more than a little reluctant to rub their cocks right up together, but she does not take no for an answer, rather liking the way that they squirm and try to act as if they do not enjoy this part as well.

“Yup, it’s just like I thought,” she says. “Kiba’s a little bigger.” She says it matter-of-factly, just an observation that she has made, with no mention of if that makes one better than the other. Instead, she changes the subject, telling them to keep their cocks pressed close together, before opening her mouth wide. They both gawk at her as she manages to take both at once, and once she engulfs both of them, suddenly the fact that they rather enjoy touching like this is forgotten, along with all the rest of their concerns.

Tayuya is damn good at what she does, and this is just another one of her many talents, both in general and in this specific department. However, she does not intend to show off this particular talent for too long, not wanting to wear herself out when she still has two other boys to satisfy like this, and so, she pulls back and decides to focus more on teasing the two of them with her tongue.

As she licks along the tips of their cocks, making sure that they stay pushed together the whole time that she is tending to them, they are both left moaning more and more for her, neither able to pretend to hate having to share in this together. It is obvious enough, at least to her, that all of the tension between them is not due to a dislike of one another, and sometimes it takes intimate situations like this to really bring something like that out, and even if they go right back to pretending this never happened once she is done with them, it does not matter to her.

To her, the only thing that matters is using her oral skills to make sure that they do not get past her. She is able to figure out what will work best for each of them, and that is why she already has two of them completely weak at the knees, whimpering pathetically as she licks the tips of their cocks, and begins running her tongue all over them both, keeping them rubbed together, keeping them completely weak and pathetic, all for her. Like this, it will not be long before they come for her, and if she has it her way, they are going to both come at the same time, both completely pushed over the edge at the same time.

It is a matter of being able to tell which one is closest to his limit, and knowing how to switch between the two, alternating her attention to make sure that things stay equal, until they are both right there on the edge together, both struggling to hold back, both unable to resist her for much longer. She does not give them that chance to resist, and as Naruto and Kiba both give in to their pleasure, Tayuya pulls back enough so that they both come all over her face, splattering her with it, making a mess of her as they moan pathetically, still holding their cocks together, until they finally start to regain their composure.

It is only then that they realize just how far they have gone with this, enjoying each other’s presence until the very end, and there is an awkward shuffle as they move back, once Tayuya has given them permission to. It is hard not to laugh at them, and just how obvious they both are about things. But now she has to focus on the next one, or else she will start to lose her hold, and then this will all be for nothing.

Neji is a more difficult case, she can tell just from looking at him. He has a lot of pride, clearly thinking very highly of himself, so she has to make him feel like he wants this, like it is all for him and like she is doing it just to serve him. By playing into his ego, she can make sure that he stays completely under her spell, so Tayuya calls him forward, and once she is on her knees before him, she takes him in her hand carefully, looking up at his cock reverently, like there is nothing she wants to do more than absolutely worship him.

Slowly, she runs her tongue down along the length of it, and is already able to earn a low moan from him, one that she can tell he is trying to conceal. He tenses up, and she inhales, taking her time as she licks all up and down his cock, doing worship with her tongue, showing him just how reverent she really is. Of course, it is all an act, but it is an act that she is good at, and the more she licks him, the more she teases him into wanting even more from her, and if she were to try and stop, he would likely demand that she keep going.

But Tayuya is not going to stop; she is going to keep feeding his ego by acting like this is the one thing she wants to do most in the world, like she is indulging herself by getting is cock slick with her saliva, until finally, she starts sucking on the tip, opening her mouth to moan, drooling for him, and looking up with that pathetic look in her eyes that she puts on, all to make him think that he has reduced her to this point. He flusters, and she knows that it is working.

For all his big talk, for all of his arrogance, he still has no idea how to handle this much attention, does not know how to deal with the way she treats him like he is in complete control, and like there is nothing she loves more than sucking his cock. When she takes him deeper into her mouth, she is left slurping at it, moaning louder as she gets into it, or at least makes a show of getting into it. Her hand is still wrapped around his cock, jerking lightly while she sucks, but she drops it in time to take him even deeper, to engulf him that much more.

She takes him as far as she can, and then is slow as she pulls back, keeping lips tight around it, dragging them back, dragging her tongue. Neji is going weak for her, barely holding it together now, and she would laugh, if this were not such a critical situation. He really does think that he’s all that, but when faced with the worship he likely believes that he deserves, there is nothing that he can do but go to pieces, moaning and whimpering as he struggles to hold back.

Back and forth, she begins bobbing her head faster and faster, and though she starts out slow, it isn’t long before she is completely lost in the motions, moaning for him in time with his own pathetic moans, as he is pushed closer to his limit. It will not be long before Neji completely gives in for her, and she looks forward to it, looks forward to looking up at him and seeing that look on his face as he falls apart entirely. Tayuya loves those moments, loves any moment where she knows that, no matter what anyone else may think, she is completely in control of the situation.

As he starts panting more often, voice breaking as he whimpers, she knows that he is right there on the edge, and she does not hesitate to pull back, to tease him more with her tongue along his tip, so that she gets the best view, looking up and watching the way that his face contorts. He is so close now, right there on the edge, and the little flicks of her tongue are like torture, and yet manage to bring him right there to that edge, until he can’t hold on for a second longer.

With a sharp cry, Neji comes, and Tayuya lets him get it all over her face, covering her in his seed, as she watches that adorably pathetic expression on his face, the way he melts into it. This would have been worth it if only to get to see that, and she is not at all disappointed. As she pulls back, she looks to the fourth boy, the final boy she has to use her mouth to satisfy, and she hopes that he will entertain her as much as the others.

Shikamaru tries to act as if he is above it all, acting as if he does not care about matters involving women, acting as if women like her are a pain and like he can’t stand her, but he is just as much under her spell as the others are, and he is just as helpless, no matter how he may try to act. Whether or not Shikamaru admits it, he wants this, and she decides that she is going to let him set the pace for this.

He is the lazy sort, who would likely prefer her taking charge, like she has with the others, so that he does not have to worry about doing anything for him. But she is going to make sure that, if he wants something, he has to reach out and take it. He has to take that initiative, and so, Tayuya kneels in front of him and wraps her lips around his cock, and does not do anything beyond that.

They remain like that for a moment, as if Shikamaru thinks that he is merely waiting for her to finally decide to do something, like he thinks that, if he just waits long enough, then she will definitely start moving. But Tayuya can stay like this for as long as she wants to, can stay just like this, warming his cock with her mouth, all the way until he loses his mind for want of something more. Or he can just take control before they get to that point, and take care of it all himself.

He still starts out lazy, once he finally gets the hint and realizes that he has to do it himself. Shikamaru plants a hand on the back of her head, and starts to lazily thrust forward, groaning as he does. He takes his time, just absentmindedly jerking his hips forward and back, but she knows that this is not going to last long. She knows that he will not be able to take this pace forever, and then, he will have no choice but to really give into his desires.

Once his pace starts to pick up, she knows that she is right, not that there was ever any doubt. Slowly but surely, he starts to jerk his hips a little harder, starts to move a little harder, always starting to settle into a new pace, only to find himself growing frustrated again, still unable to satisfy himself with this, until finally, he is really giving in. Finally, he is holding the back of her head tight, keeping her in place, as he starts to really thrust hard into her mouth, switching from such a casual, lazy stance to one of sheer domination.

And Tayuya loves every second of it. She loves the way that he grunts and groans as he fucks her face, loves the way that he looks down at her, biting his lip in his arousal, and yet, still giving her this look that tells her he is the one in control, he is the one taking what he wants, while she is the one being used.

At the very least, that is what he believes, and for the moment, that is all that really matters.

Shikamaru is good at this, when he really puts his mind to it, and Tayuya does not mind letting him think that he is in control, that he is truly dominating her just by fucking her face. He does not even realize that he is playing that much more into her hand, that he is sealing his own fate by giving in like this, but that’s just fine. As long as he thinks that he is in control, he can be content, and he pushes her face forward, hilting himself in her mouth as he comes with a low moan, shooting right down her throat, so that she has no choice but to swallow it.

All four of them have been satisfied by her, and yet, things don’t have to end here. As Shikamaru pulls out of her mouth, Tayuya grins, looking from one boy to the next, as she tries to decide what she is going to do with them all now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
